The Road Not Taken
by sky.davis
Summary: AU. James Potter has everything, money, fame and a great career. But, to get it, he threw away the single thing that meant most to him. Now he's gotten a second chance to see what could have been. (Based on The Family Man.)
1. The Road Taken

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing, the characters belong to J.K Rowling and the story idea to whoever made up the movie Family Man. Sad, but true... =)

Chapter I. The Road Taken.  
  
"Flight 394 now boarding, all first class passengers please present your boarding pass at the gate. Thank you and happy holidays."  
  
James nervously looked around at the gate full of passengers, all of them slowly forming a line. He readjusted his hands on the briefcase and continued to finger the small box he had kept in his pocket for over a year now. How was he going to break this to Lily? He had to give the answer today... he had been putting off telling her for too long now...She would understand right?  
  
He averted his hazel eyes from a tired young man with flecks of gray, whom he had been staring at blankly for some time, to a young woman of twenty who was looking at a pair of tickets. Her thick dark red hair shining at him, did he really want to risk what they had? He did know how she felt about this...  
  
But, he could go pro...the Wimbourne Wasps were on bended knee begging him for the spot, and they wouldn't wait forever, sure he was good, but despite how much he denied it, he was replaceable. The manager had been talking to him about priorities and how this was a once in a lifetime offer but he wasn't really listening, he,_ James Potter_, could play for the pros, be rich, famous, have anything and everything he'd ever wanted...  
  
"Heelllooo, James?" James snapped to his senses as a hand waved in front of his face. He shook his head and found himself staring into a pair of stunningly green eyes. "This is our flight, number 394," She flashed a dazzling smile which made his heart quicken and his knees feel weak.  
  
_'Damn, how does she do that?!'_ He questioned himself as he smiled a slightly nervous grin, his hands still adjusting themselves on the suitcase.  
  
"James, are you nervous about the flight? Don't worry, airplanes are safe for the most part, crashes are really rare. It's not more dangerous than apparating or floo powder at any rate. Well, maybe a little...but at least you can't get spliced in half if you get on the plane wrong or something" Lily clarified grinning, trying to assure her black haired boyfriend. James stayed silent, his stomach sinking, feeling guilty for not telling her sooner. She was so happy...  
  
"And I know how you feel about flying, but Petunia absolutely refuses us to come any 'freakish' way in front of her soon to be husband, the bloody git, and I was thinking of apparating just to spite her but you know my parents, they're sick of us always fighting and well, it _is_ Christmas so despite the fact my sister is-"Lily continued her ranting explanation, keeping her voice low as to not be overheard.  
  
Without thinking, James gave her a peck on the lips, something he had always done whenever she began to rant on her sister. Her eyes widened, before she smiled against his lips.  
  
"Thank you..." she whispered grinning, "I needed that," James returned the smile, and for a wild moment, he couldn't care less if he made the pros. "Let's board before it leaves without us." She grabbed his arm and began to lead him to the plane.  
  
"You know, I'm really excited, I haven't flown since I was ten," Lily was telling him as they half walked, half skipped to the plane. James grinned at her excitement, his right hand clutching the small box. He was so close to leaving and rejecting the offer, in fact the thought had practically left his mind, which was indeed saying something.  
  
"Hey watch where you're going pal!" James turned to see the tired young man he had been staring at accidentally bump into a pair of very oddly dressed men. The one he bumped into was wearing sandals, board shorts, and a Hawaiian print shirt with a scarf and earmuffs. While the other was in snow boots, biking shorts and a trench coat. Needless to say, they were turning a bunch of heads. James wildly wondered why two wizards would be in an airport, but then again, he was here...  
  
"No need to bite his head off Phil," The man in the trench coat sounded.  
  
"Yeah, Sorry D, I'm just irritated, the bloody Wasps blew it again. They seriously need to get better chasers." Phil complained.  
  
"They are I think, you know that Bagman character, the new beater? Well, he was going on about a guy they scouted, Parker, Porter?" The man called D scratched his chin, "Anyway, he's supposed to be the best, the way Bagman talks about him"  
  
"Is he gonna join?"  
  
"He better, I hear he along with Bagman could take the Wasps to first!" James confidence blew sky high and a stupid grin found its way on his face. He, the best...  
  
_'Take the wasps to first! He's supposed to be the best... Better chasers...Parker,_ _Porter...Potter'_ The men's words echoed in his mind and he pulled his hand out of his pocket where he had been holding onto the small velvet box and absentmindedly ran his hand through his hair.  
  
_'Potter...Potter...Potter...'  
_  
"Potter!" With a shock, James jolted back to his senses.  
  
"What?" He asked distractedly, hand still in his hair.  
  
"The plane is boarding," Lily clarified, her eyes falling distastefully at the hand running through his hair. "What are you doing? You know I hate it when you do that..." Lily remarked, looking at his hand as though it was a disgusting slimy creature.  
  
Not appearing to have heard, James ruffled up his hair and set his suitcase down, still grinning.  
  
"James?" Lily questioned suspiciously, her head tilted and her brows furrowed.  
  
"Lily... Lily," He started, taking both her hands in his, she retained her suspicious glare, "Lily,"  
  
"Yes James, that is my name..." Lily responded, James took a deep breath.  
  
"Lily, I've been given the chance to play for the pros, the Wimbourne Wasps want me to play for their team." James blurted, "Training starts in a few weeks, isn't that great Lily?! They want me to play pro!" James grinned. Lily stared at him with the same suspicious glare and James' smile faltered a bit.  
  
"Ha ha, funny prank James. Now hurry we have to board the plane, but seriously good one, you really had me going..." Lily spoke sarcastically, saying it as though she was wishing it was a joke.  
  
"I'm not joking Lily, honestly," he added at the look on her face, "I wouldn't joke about this, well, I would, but I'm not joking now. Training really is starting in a few weeks."  
  
"James," Lily began, her voice cool, her eyes boring into his, "_Christmas_ is in a few weeks..." she said coolly, her face slowly beginning to tinge pink, an immediate danger sign. "In a few weeks, we're going to be at my parents house, enjoying an old fashioned family Christmas."  
  
"Yeah, well," James began running his hand through his hair, Lily's eyes narrowed as he did it. "But, Lily, this is the pros!" James burst, as though she wasn't getting the concept.  
  
"This is my family! This is _us_ James!" Lily countered throwing his hands off hers.  
  
James was taken aback. _'Well,'_ a little voice in his head countered, _'You did choose a_ _rather stupid time to reveal this information...'_ He ignored it and looked at Lily as though she was crazy.  
  
"Lily, I think you're taking this a little too seriously-"James soon found this to be not a wise thing to say.  
  
"Seriously?! Seriously?! You, out of the bloody blue, tell me that you've been accepted to the play for the pros, two minutes before our flight to my parents house is leaving, a few weeks before bloody Christmas mind you, and you, you have the gall to act like nothing's wrong and tell me I'm taking this too seriously?!" Lily's voice became steadily louder, effectively gaining the attention of everyone in the airport.  
  
"Lily, Lily shush..." James implored, glancing nervously at all the people.  
  
"No I will not shush James Potter! Don't want attention now do you? Strange, the spotlight has never bothered you before, because this is what this is all about isn't it? You and your bloody ego! Thinking you're the best man in town, telling me a minute before vacation and expecting me to congratulate you as though you've saved the world!" Lily snapped, the whole airport had gone quiet,  
  
"I take it you told them you wouldn't take the spot." Lily added, looking at him as though he better have done just that.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I haven't told them if I would be joining yet, they gave me a chance to think it over. Now if you'd stop jumping down my throat and let me explain-"James started, feeling himself growing annoyed and angry by the way Lily was taking this, and at the same time, feeling a strong feeling of regret seeping in...  
  
"You had a chance to explain and run it by me while you were thinking it over!" Lily countered, then as though she got lockjaw, Lily gritted her teeth; with great difficulty it seemed, James could see her swallow her anger.  
  
"Look," She started in a strained repressed voice, "It's Christmas time, let's, let's just talk about this later okay." She replied as though it took all she had not to hex James into oblivion.  
  
_ 'No, you can't talk about it later, you need to answer in by today, priorities James...'  
_  
_ 'She hasn't killed you yet James, just beg for forgiveness, tell her you're a git and forget this whole Quidditch thing, it's your fault for springing it on her like this'_ The two sides of himself conflicted.  
  
"I don't want to loose what we have over a stupid game anyway..." Her voice seemed to jog James to his senses.  
  
"Lily, you're talking about this like we're going to be apart forever! It's just one Christmas Lily, we'll be together forever, you know I wouldn't let this get in the way of what we have!"  
  
"You already are!" Lily sounded, in a voice that implied she thought he was stupid. "You'll never be around, you'll turn back into that arrogant prat that you once were, look, you've already restarted your stupid hair thing!" Lily pointed to his hand which was back in his hair.  
  
James shook his head in disbelief, how was she not understanding? Didn't she trust him? Did she care at all about what he wanted?  
  
"Lily, I swear I won't, we'll be together and we'll have everything we could possibly need! Money, financial stability-"  
  
"You're all I need James!" Lily interrupted, "Just _you_, not a rich, famous, jock, just you, I love you the way you are James! Why don't you understand that? You don't need to show off anymore!" Lily shouted, trying to make him understand, angry tears falling from her eyes, her face flushed.  
  
"This isn't about me showing off!" James snapped, why would she think that? "This is about me wanting to give you the best, and with the money, I'll be able to do that!"  
  
"I don't need all that James!"  
  
"What about what I need? What about me, this has always been my dream! Do my dreams not matter anymore? My wants, my needs, my priorities! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity!" James snapped viciously. Lily flushed red.  
  
He had crossed the line and he knew it... he cursed himself inwardly. He hadn't meant to say it, especially after she just said she loved him for who he was. It just slipped...  
  
The whole crowd was waiting with baited breath just staring at the two, the woman on the P.A. had stopped her announcements and the woman at the gate, didn't seem to care that the plane was going to be a bit late.  
  
"Your _priorities_...What about your priorities to _me_ James!?" Lily boomed, then heaving a deep breath, she opted for a colder, deceptively calm voice. Her green eyes flashing. "Well, consider this James, as far as once in a lifetime opportunities go, well, if you join the team, I won't hold it against you."  
  
"Honestly I won't, I mean good for you James I know you'll do great, I know you'll make big money and be rich and famous... With me, well, I can't live like that. I know I can't, and I know I don't have much to offer, and I'm not sure what the future will bring. I can't promise you riches or fame and I am a bit of a control freak... but, corny as this may sound, I love you..." She paused with a half smile.  
  
"But well, you're right, I can't always make your decisions, and, hell James, if you would've just told me sooner and not just..." She shook her head. "Well if you choose that road James, consider us, consider us over." Her watery smile had faded and she took on an icy brisk tone, with that she threw his ticket at him and stormed toward the gate shoving the ticket in the woman's hand.  
  
"What!? You can't possibly be serious!" He yelled at her back, a hint of pleading in his voice. She continued her fast stride until she disappeared down the runway to the plane.  
  
James stood there, every inch of him wanting to run after Lily and beg for mercy, tell her he believed what she said, she was right always was... this was just their emotions running high is all, they both didn't mean what they had said... the day had started off so great too...  
  
Was she serious? Of course she was!_ For the love of Merlin chase after her!_ After all they've been through, he had been hounding her for seven years at school and finally got her, dated her steadily for three years and now he was throwing the only chance he had with her away. His hand compulsively jerked toward the box in his pocket...The crowd waited with baited breath, the woman at the gate seemed to realize the plane was already late and stared at James, waiting for him to come to his senses and chase after her.  
  
But...why should he? His hand stopped halfway to his pocket. What did she know anyway? Declaring them 'over' just because James neglected to tell her about his pro Quidditch offer? Breaking off ten years of history in ten minutes... What kind of crap is that?! And so what if he ran his hand through his hair?  
  
Then, making the decision that would ultimately change his life forever, he ran a hand through his untidy hair. The lady at the gate looked questionably at him as she slowly began to close the gate. Clenching his teeth, he picked up his suitcase and strode determinedly away from the gate, bumping into the two wizards from earlier and not really caring.  
  
As he strode away, he felt the anger ebb away, replaced by a mind numbing, cold sense of guilt and regret. It was just too late now... He had thrown it away... Not knowing what to do with his emotions he swiftly kicked a nearby trashcan, denting it and sending trash everywhere. The terminal was still in shock as he strode determinedly out of the airport.  
  
All the while James didn't notice the tired young man with premature gray hair, watch him curiously, with a pitying smile...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Thats it for Chapter 1, I apoligize for its suckyness I tried to make the fight realistic, but I feel as though I fell short... oh well... =) Hope you review! Please? =)


	2. My Wonderful Life

Disclaimer. I don't own any of it... =(  
  
I'm so sorry for not being able to update this sooner. I'm a bit of a perfectionist, (People who know me laugh hysterically) Okay, so I'm a huge perfectionist, =P Anyhow, I wasn't pleased with the beginning of this chapter at all for some reason. It still bugs me now, but oh well. And I've also been working on the later chapters, which are fun to write. =D So enough of my excuses, on with the story!  
  
Oh, and thank you so much for all of you that reviewed! I'm glad you like it so far. Oh, and the humor will start when he makes it to his 'new life'. Or at least what I hope to be humor. =P Sorry again, now, on with the story!  
  
Well, here's chapter two. =D  
  
Chapter II. My Wonderful Life.  
  
10 Years Later...  
  
"James..."  
  
"...You are one sexy king of the world." James grinned and winked arrogantly to his reflection.  
  
Bare-chested and still a bit wet from his shower, thirty year old James Potter ran his hand through his messy hair, sending flecks of water flying. With one last wink and grin to the mirror he turned on his wireless and headed for his walk in closet.  
  
Inside was an assortment of freshly pressed and expensive Quidditch robes and dress robes. After about fifteen minutes of playing air guitar and lip- syncing to the band on the radio he grabbed an impeccable robe of bright yellow, embroidered with a small black wasp on the chest. Pulling it over his head as he made his way out of the closet.  
  
Using an old trophy as a microphone he continued to sing as he placed on a gleaming pair of silver glasses as well as newly polished shoes. Finally separating from the small gold trophy James was once again in front of his mirror. He smirked and ran a hand through his drying hair.  
  
"Looking good as always dear." The mirror chirped.  
  
"I know." He grinned, and grabbed his wand and a self- inking quill off his dresser amidst the many newspaper and magazine clippings of himself. Carefully placing the objects in his robe pocket, he took yet another look in the mirror and finally headed out.  
  
James was barely a few steps out of his penthouse; still whistling to the tune, which was now in his head, as a chubby, slightly balding man, came running toward him carrying a small gleaming mug.  
  
"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter! Here's your coffee Mr. Potter! Can I get you anything else?! Please?" The small man squeaked.  
  
"Now Peter," James said smiling as he took the mug, "You know I wouldn't make you get me-"James stopped and sniffed the coffee, "Actually, can you get me a pinch more sugar?" He added changing pegs in a millisecond. "Thanks Pettigrew you're a real pal." He smiled before Peter could answer and handed him back the mug.  
  
"I'm dreadfully sorry Mr. Potter! I should have known you'd want more sugar! Right away sir, right away!" Peter's watery eyes shone with excitement as he scurried away.  
  
"I don't know why you put up with that bloke Prongs, I mean he's not even good-looking... Or a woman for that matter..." A jovial voice sounded behind James.  
  
"Jealous that you don't have someone worshiping the ground under your feet Padfoot?" He answered without turning.  
  
"Dreadfully. I have to put up with millions." Padfoot grinned, falling in stride with James.  
  
He was quite handsome, tall, with black hair that fell casually in his fathomless gray eyes. He was also wearing expensive dress robes in a brilliant shade of scarlet. Their looks and bright robes brought everyone's attention in the lobby to them.  
  
The auror on guard, Kingsley Shacklebolt, nodded and smiled to the two of them. The other penthouse owners smiled and waved excitedly.  
  
"Hello! Good morning all!" Sirius exclaimed cheerfully in a booming voice.  
  
"Don't miss the Quidditch Cup tomorrow! Where I shall lead the Wasps to victory!" James called, with a haughty smile.  
  
"I knew it! I was sure they were!"  
  
"You're right! They are! It's James Potter and Sirius Black!" A woman screeched and with winning grins the two men turned, facing two women standing by the security desk with Shacklebolt, both of whom looked to be in their twenties.  
  
"Hello ladies," James purred suggestively. The women giggled, one was a rather leggy blonde and the other a cutesy brunette. "Going to watch us in the game tomorrow?"  
  
"Of course!" The brunette smiled excitedly. Sharing a glance with her friend, who nodded grinning, "Mr. Potter? I was just wondering..." The brunette started, seeming very shy, "Could I possibly, um, give you a kiss? Just to say I've, well, um, I don't want to if well," James quickly interrupted her babbling and kissed her on the lips dipping her low. James could hear Sirius let out his bark like laugh somewhere behind him.  
  
"Mr. Potter sir?" A voice squeaked, and James dropped the girl, who looked ready to feint anyway. "I'm sorry if I interrupted but here's your coffee sir."  
  
"Thank you Peter," James responded calmly taking a sip of his coffee.  
  
"Do you know I'm commenting the game tomorrow Mr. Potter? I'm so excited! I mean, it's the World Cup!" Peter squeaked, although James continued to drink his coffee as though he had not heard him and Sirius was mocking him while the blonde stifled giggles. "I'd better go! See you!" With that Peter hurried away, unnoticed by James, while Sirius rolled his eyes.  
  
"See, her-"Sirius started, pointing to the brunette who was still on the floor, "I can see her as your personal brown-noser, but why that guy?" declared Sirius pointing in the direction Peter left.  
  
"Will you sign my robe?" The blonde questioned hopefully, interrupting James' answer. James and Sirius turned, both rather surprised as they had forgotten about her almost immediately. Sirius was the first to recover and gave her a quick glance over.  
  
"I dunno, you may have to take it off for me to get it on a flat surface." Sirius commented in a suggestive voice. The blonde flushed red her eyes wide. Sirius suddenly snapped his fingers; he then started in the same deep, suggestive tone. "You know what, I left my quill up in my room. I could sign it there..."  
  
"Coming!" The blonde squealed.  
  
"See you later Prongs!" Sirius called back with a wink.  
  
"You better not be late for the party!" He called to his fellow beater as Sirius turned the corner, arm in arm with the blonde. "Good 'ol Padfoot..." He chuckled to himself draining the rest of the coffee.  
  
He was about to leave when a small bright yellow and black object on the security desk caught his eye. James carefully placed it in his hand.  
  
"I didn't know you were part of my extensive fan club Kingsley," James responded, grinning at the miniature plastic figure of himself in his hand.  
  
"I figured I'd get a souvenir. They were out of flags and pins. Oddly enough, you weren't sold out." Kingsley remarked in his low grumble voice grinning.  
  
"Ah, that's only because they knew everyone would want one so they made double the amounts of this handsome little fellow," James remarked, prodding his little self, "Besides, they'll be sold out by tomorrow." James responded with utter confidence. Kingsley scoffed as James set his little self back on the desk, grinned a goodbye, and headed out.  
  
...  
  
"Chug! Chug! Chug!" A large crowd had made its way around James. He stood on a shining wood table, robes crumpled, with his head tilted back drinking from a large, blown glass bottle.  
  
Sirius stood in an unimpressed stance, arms crossed, a smirk set on his handsome features until he could take no more. He hopped onto the table and grabbed the booze from James, grinning to the crowd Sirius began to chug where James left off, hand out to the crowd, calling for praise. James made a face to the crowd.  
  
Not one to be outdone, James grabbed a rectangular bottle filled with a purple liquid, eyeing Sirius; he began to down the fluid.  
  
"Hey Bagman, ten Galleons says Potter passes out first," Their seeker Lindsay Knight proposed loudly.  
  
"Twenty says he doesn't!" Bagman shouted amidst the din in the pub. A few moments passed and the two men were still downing the drinks when all of a sudden-  
  
"Hey owls!" Lindsay exclaimed pointing.  
  
"A bit too much to drink then eh Knight?" Bagman joked, his round, boyish face a twinge pink."  
  
"No, I think its Potters and Blacks fan mail." She responded matter- of-factly as a few brown barn owls swarmed in. The crowd in the bar seemed a bit shocked to see the owls fly in at first, but they soon turned their attention back to James and Sirius.  
  
"Oy! You two prats! Mail!" Lindsay shouted as the owls flew around the two, yet to be seen.  
  
Finally tearing themselves away from the bottles, James, a bit pink in the face grinned grabbing the closest owl. While the rest of the owls dropped the letters on the table and flew away, he haphazardly ripped open the letter and began to read, his eyes scanning the paper.  
  
"Am I that irresistible? Honestly," he shouted grinning, "Hey bartender! Drinks all around! Put it on my tab!" James yelled as the crowd roared its approval. Grinning he turned to Sirius waiting for some comment or other form of attention seeking.  
  
To his confusion, Sirius' eyes were focused on a single envelope addressed in emerald green writing.  
  
"Padfoot?" James inquired, brows knitted. It wasn't like Sirius to behave like this over fan mail. Then, slowly, as though Sirius didn't believe it himself he showed the letter to James. All it said on the cover was Potter, in handwriting he would recognize anywhere. He quickly grabbed it from Sirius and checked the handwriting up close.  
  
His stomach plummeted and he suddenly became very sober. The crowd was shouting around the two but for the first time in ten years, he wished they were gone. Just being in that bar, in the limelight getting hammered made him feel guilty and unworthy of even touching the letter in his hand. He had to get away... he needed to think...  
  
He suddenly jumped off the table and pushed through the crowd, all giving him curious glances or moaning in protest.  
  
"Potter? Where are you going? It's only ten! Besides, me and Knight here had a bet-"James felt Bagman's hand on his shoulder, he quickly brushed it off and kept walking. Pushing the door open he stalked out into the cool winter night. His hazel eyes fixed on the letter.  
  
_ What in Merlin's name is this about?! Why would she write me? We haven't spoken or written in ten years! She- why would she do this? Ha! I know! She's jealous! And bitter! Ha, that's it! She's angry because she dumped me and now I'm on top of the world and she's still with nothing! That's what she gets, not believing in my dream, being moody all the time...  
_  
James found himself walking twice his normal speed, his eyes fixed on the letter but not seeing it.  
  
_What if she's in trouble? Oh no... Maybe she needs my help... Maybe some git is doing something to her. That bastard! Wait, why do I care? It was her decision to leave me at that air pert or whatever it was. I don't care about her anymore. So what if I almost married her? It's not like I care about her any more... right?  
_  
As his unsure thoughts filled his brain he slowed down, releasing his death grip on the letter, until he finally stopped. He was faintly shocked that he had made his way almost a mile away from the bar on an old steel bridge covered in snow.  
  
_Right! He told himself reassuringly, running his hand through his hair. I don't care... it's her loss anyway. I mean, she dumped me, me, of all people! Witches all over the world would give anything just to meet me and she flat out dumps me in ten minutes. Like I care about her and her stupid letter... Clenching his teeth, James crumpled up the letter.  
  
_ "You hear me Lily! I don't care!" James shouted at the top of his voice and without thinking, he crumpled up his letter and threw it over the bridge, watching it land in the icy water below.  
  
Then, as though waking from a daze, James' eyes widened as he frantically leaned over the edge.  
  
"What did I just do?" He questioned quietly, "I do care!" He exclaimed before swearing and jumping up on the wide, concrete rail.  
  
"You too huh? I suppose a girl can do that to you..." A mild voice proclaimed. With a shock James fell back over the railing to the snowy street. Looking up in shock, James saw a man who looked strangely familiar standing on the railing.  
  
He was just a few inches shorter than James, with sandy hair flecked with premature gray and a tired face. His robes were grubby and tattered as was the suitcase he held in his hand. The words R.J. Lupin were stamped in small, pealing letters on the side.  
  
James looked at the man curiously, still in shock. He found he couldn't say anything and he was a bit curious as to why R.J. Lupin was standing on the ledge of a bridge. Lupin turned to him and gave him a small smile.  
  
_ What the hel-  
_  
And then Lupin took a step forward, his tattered shoes crunching the snow.  
  
_Holy Shi-  
_  
With a shocking realization James stomach plummeted for the second time that day. He didn't even have time to finish his thought when he was on his feet hand outstretched and said the only logical thing he could think of.  
  
"NO!" He shouted and Lupin turned to face him. Still smiling that calm infuriating smile. James tried to think of something smart and compassionate and reassuring but his mind retained a sort of blank buzzing. "Uh...you, er, you can't- don't do this." James said weakly finally finding his voice.  
  
"Why not?" Lupin questioned mildly, a trace of that calm smile still present on his features.  
  
_ Why in the bloody hell-? Will you just step off the damn ledge you crazy bastard!_ Is what he would have liked to say, but seeing as though that wouldn't be very smart, or compassionate or reassuring he opted to go for something else.  
  
"Because...What ever it is that you're going through, it isn't worth your life." James responded slowly, inwardly pleased with his answer.  
  
"And, you're the judge of that?"  
  
_Damnit crazy guy! I mean! ah hell; Lily would know what to do... Lily... Focus James!_ Angry with himself for not taking the matter seriously enough and for thinking about Lily he struggled with the answer. Well, how could he answer when he really didn't know what was bugging this guy? That was his logic anyway.  
  
"Well, no..." He responded slowly, "But if you would just talk to me about it, I'm sure we could talk this through..." _Look at me; I'm such a great negotiator_.  
  
"You know James," James stiffened at being addressed by his name, but soon realized the man probably knew who he was from Quidditch so he let it go. "It's quite ironic really... You attempting to save me and all, when, inadvertently of course, you are the one who put me here."  
  
"I am?" James questioned disbelievingly, wondering why this guy was talking to him as though this were no big deal and they were old friends.  
  
"Yes. I'm afraid I made a rather... poor choice in betting against you in the Quidditch finals. I've lost everything, and I have some, unsavory characters after my blood. Mine as well save them the trouble." At first, James found himself furious that Lupin would dare bet against him. But then he excused him on the count of insanity, and found the situation quite ridiculous.  
  
"You, you're going to throw your life away... because of Quidditch and money?" James questioned in shock. "Sir, believe me, I know that it might seem like everything, I mean, look at me, but I'd rather live and have a shot at a great life than throw it away for material things." At the end, James felt rather proud of his speech. It was quite good in his opinion. He especially liked the bit at the end.  
  
Though, as soon as he finished, Lupin seemed beside himself with laughter. It echoed all through the bridge and he shook so hard James feared he would fall. He finally stopped, his face red and a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Honestly James, I must say... Out of all the witches and wizards I've worked with, you take the cake." Lupin laughed. James stared confused. "I mean, you honestly don't get what you're saying do you?" James found himself getting a little annoyed.  
  
"If you would just step down from that ledge, maybe we could-"James started, but was interrupted.  
  
"I'm honestly surprised you stopped. I was under the impression you would mind your own business and walk away, or dismiss me as one less lunatic in the world-"  
  
_ You got that right mister.  
_  
"But, I suppose you have more of the old you there than I guessed."  
  
James found himself getting more irritated. He was doing this on purpose? To test him? Was he trying to give him a heart attack?  
  
"Er, maybe if you would just step off that ledge, we could talk this over a cup of coffee. Um, maybe at St. Mungos... Not that you're crazy, but, uh, well, just have them help you out. Like a shelter, for those less fortunate, I'd pay for everything of course." James stuttered, before finally finding his cool.  
  
"You really do amaze me James... but, you need to learn that money isn't everything, and well, it can't fix everything." Lupin continued with a pitying smile, finally jumping off the ledge landing a few feet in front of James. "Don't you ever regret it?" Lupin breathed. James head was reeling and his brain sagging.  
  
_What in the world...  
_  
At James silence, Lupin continued, lightly scratching his chin, frowning slightly.  
  
"Pity... you really could've had a lot more..."  
  
"You- Ha, _You _are telling _me_ I could have a lot more." James scoffed, finding his arrogant tone, now that Lupin was safely on the ground.  
  
"Oh dear, it looks as though, you'll be there for some time." Lupin replied humorously.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, just know, you brought this upon yourself." James looked at him incredulously. Lupin ignored James look and reached in his robe pocket for a tarnished pocket watch. "Consider yourself lucky James, a lot of witches and wizards don't get this offer. Most pass it up without even knowing it... Pity really... Ah, almost forgot," Lupin snapped his fingers and a light drizzle of snow began to fall.  
  
_ You are one crazy son of a-  
_  
"Which reminds me...I'm going to be late. See you James." Remus called over his shoulder as he disappeared down the dark snowy road.  
  
James stood there for minutes trying to swallow what had just happened, snow collecting in his windswept hair.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that all about?!"  
  
...  
  
James stood in the shower letting the hot water cascade over him as he mulled the events over in his head. Strangely enough, though as vexing as his confrontation with R.J. Lupin was, his mind was focused solely on the letter sent by Lily. It had been plaguing his mind since he got home.  
  
He found himself repeating all his thoughts and cursing himself constantly for his stupidity in throwing the letter overboard. Quite frankly, he felt as though he was going a bit overboard with the whole Lily incident. It was just a letter, no reason to get so worked up that he almost jumped off a bridge into rushing icy water...  
  
Which brought him back to Lupin... He could have sworn he'd seen his face somewhere before... Perhaps somewhere near the mental hospital...  
  
He stifled a laugh at his own thought and turned off the tap.  
  
"Mental. Barking mad that one... Honestly, what offer? I see no rare offer Lupin!" He exclaimed grinning as he pulled on a pair of black boxers.  
  
_Besides... what do I have to regret? I have everything_. He scoffed inwardly getting under his smooth, black silk covers, which felt pleasantly cool after his steaming shower.  
  
"Lily..." He couldn't help it. He found those feelings of regret he pushed away ten years ago come seeping back at an alarming rate. Sitting bolt upright, he grabbed his glasses and wand. "Lumos," He muttered, and began digging through his nightstand drawer that was filled with old metals, a few Quidditch cards of himself and more magazines he had made the cover of. He finally found what he was looking for.  
  
Hidden beneath everything was a soft velvet box. He took a deep breath, as memories he let go began to flood back. Gulping, he slowly opened the box revealing a simple gold ring, shining in the wand light. He smiled despite himself.  
  
It was such a simple ring... nothing fancy, or expensive... he couldn't afford anything better then. But he knew she would love it... He knew, or hoped really, that she would accept...  
  
He shut his eyes and shut the box with a snap before throwing it, the object hitting the wall with a dull, 'thunk'.  
  
"Nox." He muttered, the room dark, save for a shred of moonlight pouring in from between his curtains. It fell right on the box like a spot light. James grit his teeth as the box stared at him. Unable to take it, and too tired now to move he put his head back down on his pillow, not even bothering to take off his glasses and curled up pulling the sheets over his head. His eyes, which were staring blankly at the black silk sheet, slowly became unfocused and closed, his breathing slow as the clock chimed twelve. The snow still softly drizzling outside... 


	3. Morning Mayhem

The Disclaimer: dun da da!! Er, yeah, I don't own anything. =)  
  
Hey everyone, here's Chapter three, and I'd like to thank; kelliethehottie, pale pink roses, Heather, Lily Natalia Evans, me, can't think of a penname77, Ruth3, hi, and SiriusJamesRemus's girl. Thank you so much for your reviews! You guys are great!

On with the story!

Chapter III. Morning Mayhem.

The sound of running water slowly roused James from his slumber. Blinking groggily he dimly registered that the shower was going. Thrashing about the bed he finally kicked off a heavy, white down comforter, feeling as though the object was suffocating him.  
  
"What the?" He questioned sleepily, finding his vision was blurred he groped for his glasses on the nightstand. "I swore I left those on." James muttered putting on the pair of black- framed glasses.  
  
James yawned loudly, rumpling up his hair. "Stupid shower. I swore I turned it-"With a stunning realization his eyes widened, hand still caught in his hair. He quickly jumped bolt upright, scrambling off the bed as though it was going to attack him.  
  
His clean, tidy room was gone. His king size bed with black silk sheets was replaced with a queen sized bed with a stifling white down comforter. His beautiful shining wood floors were gone replaced with white, or what was once white, carpet. His mirror was gone, his dresser was gone... This wasn't his room!  
  
Breathing harshly James grabbed his wand from the unfamiliar nightstand. He slowly headed toward what he believed to be the bathroom. The door was slightly ajar and a faint misting of steam was drifting into the room.  
  
Gripping his wand tighter he silently crept toward the shower, in doing so he heard a sweet, slightly off key, but beautiful none-the-less voice singing 'God Bless Ye Merry Hippogriffs'.  
  
Why did that voice sound so familiar?  
  
James steeled himself and pushed open the door. He was inside a small bathroom, filled with steam. He could discern a woman's figure through the transparent, canary yellow shower curtain. It was quite nice if he did say so himself... He quickly shook his head and raised his wand.  
  
"Okay James, on the count of three. One...Two..."  
  
"James is that you?" And the shower curtain flung open revealing, a very wet, very naked Lily.  
  
"Thr—eeeeaaahhhh!!" James yelled flinging himself backward in surprise and embarrassment, falling to the floor and rolling in a crumpled heap sending sparks from his wand flying everywhere.  
  
"Great Merlin James what are you on about?" Lily questioned, her voice humorous.  
  
"Uh, uh..." James stammered, "L-Lily?" He looked up only to find himself staring at a still naked Lily. "Uh!" He quickly brought his blushing face down to the floor.  
  
"Yes James?" She questioned staring at him strangely.  
  
"I- you and then er, letter, and then, I'm dreaming and—"Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"I told you and Sirius to go easy on the fire whiskey, get Harry up will you?" She questioned closing the shower curtain and continuing with her shower. He pinched himself.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
With a plummet of his stomach and a drying of his mouth, he realized he wasn't dreaming.  
  
Where was he?!  
  
James quickly scrambled up, nearly tripping in doing so, and he did the only logical thing he could think of and found his way to the front door and ran out of the house.  
  
His feet were freezing as was his entire body as he ran out into the snowy street. A light drizzle of snow was coming down merrily as he took off down the street in nothing but red sweat shorts and a pair of socks, clutching his wand tightly in his other hand.  
  
What was going on? His breathing soon became ragged and he felt a sharp pain in his chest.  
  
"Okay James think, think! What happened last night?" James questioned himself frantically. "Uh the pub! That's it even Lily said it, Sirius and the fire whiskey. I just got plastered and—"  
  
But that wasn't right...and then he saw it... the snow covered metal bridge. His eyes widened but he kept running, refusing to believe it,  
  
"No, not possible, not possible... I know! My penthouse isn't far from here, I'll get there and realize I'm in a very bad, very real dream. Yes that's what I'll do..." He spoke to himself sounding slightly crazed as he continued to run down the snowy street.  
  
...  
  
"Harry dear, have you seen your Dad?" Lily questioned in a frenzy pulling on a pair of socks. A young boy of seven shook his head, foam from the toothbrush in his mouth flying over the sink. "Right..." Lily replied distractedly as she scoured Harry's drawers.  
  
"Oh—" Lily groaned, "I forgot to get you muggle clothes... just stay in your pajamas please. Your, er, 'aunt' and 'uncle' are coming." Harry let out a loud moan, mouth full of toothpaste, as he looked through the doorway to Lily.  
  
"Oh Mum, not her! I can't stand—"  
  
"Yes, me too," She muttered, before turning to Harry, "I know dear, but Grandma is well... making us come to a truce... again... and I can't believe she's going to bring that great git of a husband with her and oh, I'll never get through today!" Lily cried slowly slipping into hysteria as she pulled on her thick, dark red hair.  
  
"It's okay Mum," Harry replied, now trying to flatten his hair to no avail.  
  
"Thank you Harry..." Lily breathed, and then a swift series of knocks came from the door. Lily grit her teeth and closed her green eyes. "James, you had better have a—" "-damned good excuse as to why you're not here!" James yelled at the clipboard and list he was holding.  
  
Soft Christmas music was playing in the lobby and enchanted colored lights lit up the room. Kingsley Shacklebolt, as well as everyone else in the lobby was staring at him as though he was crazy.  
  
"Sir, as you can see, you don't live here." Kingsley responded calmly in his deep voice. James looked at him disbelievingly, a crazed grin on his face.  
  
"What—"James started before a look of realization crossed his face. "Oh, I get it! Sirius put you up to this didn't he? That great prat! Okay, pranks over, I'll get him for this one, I mean... well, I must say he gets points on creativity that's for sure, hiring the Lily look a like and all." James grinned. "All right, funs over, you really got me and that's saying something. Now let me up to my room."  
  
"No, I'm afraid you're going to have to leave sir." James rolled his eyes.  
  
"For crying out loud, this is overkill Kingsley," James laughed before spotting a Tornados flag on the desk. "What! What is that! You traitor, why in the world would you have a Tornados flag? What about the Wasps?"  
  
"The Wasps? The only team they can beat is the Cannons." Kingsley replied. James looked at him incredulously.  
  
"What about my little figurine guy? The fact that the Wasps are playing in the World Cup," Kingsley raised a brow.  
  
"Who are you?" James burst out laughing.  
  
"Who am I? Ha! Who am I? I'll play along, I'm James Potter, only the richest, best and most handsome man on the Quidditch pitch!"  
  
"That's good, because you're certainly a lunatic off the pitch. Now get out."  
  
"Make me!" James yelled, getting angry now. He was numb with cold and hated the fact that they were still messing with him. Kingsley raised his wand.  
  
"You're looking at a sentence in Azkaban, or a lifetime at St. Mungo's if you don't leave now." James stood in disbelief. He had to be dreaming. He just had to be.  
  
"There you are! James, it's time to go." A mild voice proclaimed. James eyes widened and he almost dropped his wand. Kingsley lowered his, eyeing the two curiously. "Dreadfully sorry sir." The voice replied as a galleon flew to Shacklebolt who caught it deftly.  
  
James turned slowly to find himself face to face with none other than Lupin.  
  
"You!" James exclaimed.  
  
"Yes, me... care for a ride?" Lupin questioned holding up what James recognized as his Cleansweep7.  
  
"That's my broom!" James exclaimed, but Lupin was headed for the door, and James followed. With a burst of cold wind the door opened,  
  
...  
  
"About bloody time you answer the door! The nerve of you leaving us out in the cold!" A thin, horse faced woman yelled shrilly, "My poor Dinky Didderdums could have caught cold!"  
  
"Happy Christmas to you too Petunia." Lily replied with forced calm, her face slightly red. Lily then turned to the beefy man next to her sister. "Happy Christmas Vernon." Vernon eyed her beadily.  
  
"Are you planning on letting us in or shall we freeze to death out here?" Vernon barked. Lily bit back to urge to do just that and slam the door on his fat face.  
  
"I was planning on the latter but for the sake of Mum..." Lily muttered, opening the door wide and stepping aside.  
  
Harry stood silently at her side, his hair at a new height of un- tidiness, wearing too big for him, faded pajamas. The Dursley's were staring at him and Lily in distaste.  
  
"Believe me, we take no pleasure being in your house with your freak family." Petunia snapped. Glaring daggers at each other, the Dursley's passed Lily and Harry and finally came in. Petunia looking around the heavily decorated small room is distaste.  
  
"Yes, would you care for a drink? Tea? Or perhaps something stronger, like poison." Lily asked in a falsely cheery voice. Petunia merely glared.  
  
Meanwhile Vernon had one protective hand on Dudley's thick shoulder as he kept a beady watch on Lily, while Dudley glared and made faces at Harry. Harry just sat on the couch uncomfortably and stared at the twinkling Christmas lights on their small tree. They were the muggle kind. He stifled a laugh as he remembered his Mum trying to teach his Dad how to put them up. He still didn't get how to do it after seven years.  
  
The room had lapsed into uncomfortable silence until Petunia broke it.  
  
"Where's that freak husband of yours?" Petunia sneered.  
  
"Digging his own grave..." Lily muttered through gritted teeth. "He'll need it after I'm through with him..."  
  
...  
  
"You might want to put on this cloak, it's a bit chilly." Lupin remarked, handing James his tattered cloak.  
  
"What is going on!?" James demanded, but took the cloak none-the-less.  
  
"This, my friend, is your second chance," Lupin smiled serenely as they began walking down the street.  
  
"What second chance? I don't need a second chance!" James snapped, "Where am I?"  
  
"Oh, don't say that, consider yourself honored. Your character proved yourself worthy of one."  
  
"What?" Then something dawned on him, "You mean at the bridge! I saved your life and now you're screwing with mine!"  
  
"Interesting standpoint..." Lupin remarked, "However, I must remind you that this really is a once in a lifetime opportunity." The words hit James like a rock.  
  
_'This is a once in a lifetime opportunity...opportunity...'  
_  
He shook off his old memories.  
  
"You mean that, I've been given a new life?" James said slowly.  
  
"For a short time. And, no, not necessarily new... just different. A life, which you yourself passed up." Lupin remarked as he strolled along the snowy pavement.  
  
"Well, I don't want it, that's why _I_ passed it up. I want my old life back! Put me back!"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't do that James, only you can." Lupin commented.  
  
"What?" Lupin turned and smiled to him.  
  
"This is a very powerful magic force at work here. Only when you learn to appreciate it, will you be taken back." James rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.  
  
"Okay I'm appreciating it. Am I back yet?"  
  
"Nice try James. You'll be here a while." Lupin smiled dryly. He then took out the same tarnished pocket watch he had used last night. "Oh look at the time, I'm already late." James suddenly noticed he was at the snowy bridge where he had saved Lupin.  
  
"What! No no! You can't leave! I don't know what's going on! I don't even know where I live!" James pleaded. "What day is it?"  
  
"Christmas." Lupin replied simply, "Though, you would know it as, the Quidditch World Cup. Which reminds me..." For a glorious second James thought Lupin was going to hand him his broom, but instead he reached inside his pocket and pulled out what James recognized as a practice snitch.  
  
"Here, you'll need this. It's for your son." Lupin grinned and mounted the Cleansweep.  
  
"What?! I don't have a son!" James yelled, clenching his wand and the practice snitch. "No! Don't go! Please don't go!" He cried as Lupin flew off looking back at him with a wink.  
  
...  
  
Lily began tapping her foot and looking at her watch for the millionth time. She didn't know how much longer she could wait for her parents before tossing the Dursley's out on the street. Then, as though an answer to her prayers the doorbell rang.  
  
Jumping up to get it, Lily practically ran to the door.  
  
"Mum! Dad!" She exclaimed giving her parents quick hugs. "Come in, come in."  
  
Petunia rolled her eyes and sneered as she watched her mother and her perfect sister come back through the door.  
  
"Who's ready for presents!" Mr. Evans exclaimed holding up two large bags packed with presents. Harry cheered, while Dudley eyed the presents greedily and glared at Harry.  
  
"Where's James dear? We can't start without him," Mrs. Evans said dismayed as she looked around the small room.  
  
"I'm afraid that your savior will be missing out Mum." Lily answered briskly  
  
"Oh..." Her mother said crestfallen.  
  
...  
  
"Okay James think, where do you live... where do you live..." He muttered still clutching his wand and snitch. His feet were frozen solid and his socks were sopping, finally noticing he looked around before placing a drying and constant warming charm on his feet, which was quite a pleasant sensation.  
  
"Oy Prongs!" James heart leapt at the sound of the voice.  
  
"Padfoot?!"  
  
"One and only," He grinned, finally catching up. "Now what in the world are you doing?"  
  
"You wouldn't believe me if I told you..." James muttered.  
  
"Try me." And so James launched into his very long detailed story. "Well that was creative." Sirius commented at the end. "Kind of reminds me of the time I got plastered at what's-her-name's house and—" James rolled his eyes and stopped listening to Sirius' story.  
  
He knew he wouldn't believe him. _Oh well at least he thought I was drunk_. James thought glumly to himself, tidbits of Sirius' story reaching his ears.  
  
"Of course by then she convinced everyone in town I was fruity if you know what I mean. Can you imagine? All those poor witches that would never get the chance to date me."  
  
_ Sirius is still acting himself so I guess not much has changed..._  
  
"-I mean, any bloke could have forgotten her name. It took ages to say and I think she made up some letters and stuck them in there—"  
  
_Great I still don't know where my bloody house is... maybe Sirius knows..._  
  
"Alice, Suzanne, those I can remember, and I was drunk mind you, her name was hard enough to remember sober—"  
  
_Wait... this street looks familiar..._  
  
"-So then her dad shows up and chases me out of the house with his wand, and I'm running down the street in a floral bed-sheet toga—"  
  
"How does this relate to what I'm going through?" James finally interrupted.  
  
"Well... we both ran down the street half naked." Sirius finished, "Oh hey here's your house. Or should I say Lily's considering she has you whipped like a dog." Sirius smirked.  
  
"Lily? Lily!" The morning flooded back to him, "I'm married to Lily Evans?!"  
  
"Yeah, bit hard to believe isn't it. Well, I gotta go, don't want her to castrate me too."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You know how Lily gets when you mess up Christmas, besides her sisters in town. You sure picked a bad day to have a second chance or whatever you call it, see you at the party!" Sirius called before turning and walking down the street.  
  
...  
  
"Wow! An old ruined and hideous sweatshirt of Dudley's, how lovely Petunia." Lily faked a teary voice as she watched Harry open a poorly wrapped present containing a hideous brown sweater with orange puff- balls. "Oh and look Harry! She got me a pencil!" Harry stifled giggles.  
  
"You ungrateful witch!" Petunia shrieked. At this the two sisters stood glaring daggers at each other.  
  
"Girls!!" Mrs. Evans screamed reprovingly. "Please, try to get along this Christmas." She begged.  
  
The two girls sat grudgingly back down.  
  
"Open your next present Dudley." Vernon said gruffly. Dudley eyed the present that said. To Dudley, From Harry with great dislike. Then Lily saw her sister mouth,  
  
'All your real presents are at home sweetums.'  
  
Lily narrowed her eyes and stealthily took out her wand and muttered something. A rush of wind blew by the present, though no one noticed as Dudley was already ripping open the wrapping. He opened the box lid just barely an inch and then it happened.  
  
"Happy Christmas Dudley!" The present began to shout and Lily smirked. It was amazing how much of an uproar this created.  
  
Dudley had thrown the box in the air screeching like a girl and grabbing onto his father for dear life, tears cascading from his beady eyes.  
  
"Dudley! Oh my baby!" Petunia was screeching flailing her arms about wildly. Vernon was raving, his face purple as he began kicking at the present, which was still shouting, with his foot. Mr. Evans chuckled, which was quickly silenced by his wife and Lily and Harry were beside themselves with laughter.  
  
"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Mrs. Evans stood and yelled loudly. All was quiet save for the present that was still shouting "Happy Christmas Dudley!" Lily quickly made it stop with a flick of her wand.  
  
Dudley feinted, Petunia was swooning over her poor 'Dinky Didderdums' and Vernon began yelling.  
  
"Put that away! Look at what you've done to my family!"  
  
"Everyone calm down at once!" Mrs. Evans yelled, effectively gaining everyone's attention yet again. "Now, I'm sure Lily didn't mean to frighten anyone—"Petunia was in the act of protesting when then door opened, revealing an untidy, snow covered, James. "Hello," James said uncertainly. The whole room stopped to stare at him, in Lily's and Petunia's case, glare.  
  
"Not another one!"  
  
"Where were you!" Petunia and Lily shrieked at the same time.  
  
"Um... I got my son a present..." James replied thinking up a quick lie. His eyes soon landed on Dudley.  
  
_ Dear God... I'm the father of a whale!  
_  
"Really Dad?!" James turned as he heard an excited little voice and saw a mini him sitting next to Lily.  
  
"Bloody hell! It's a little me!" James responded, "Blimey, he's just as good looking as I am. Thank Merlin." Harry bit back a snort and Lily rolled her eyes.  
  
"I was worried for a moment," James continued, "I thought it was that fat bloke!" James laughed pointing. Lily moaned and put her face in her hands, Harry laughed.  
  
"What did you say!" Roared Vernon.  
  
"How dare you!" Shrieked Petunia.  
  
"What, I'm sure he's just big boned, nothing to worry about." James shrugged, Lily began hitting herself on the head. Petunia then rounded on Lily.  
  
"How dare you let that- that _freak_ husband of yours call my Dinky Didderdums that!!" Petunia said shrilly looking livid.  
  
"Who are you calling freak!" James yelled back, "And don't deny it, you know nothing on that kid is 'dinky', 'cept maybe his—"  
  
_"James!!"_ Lily shouted reprovingly now standing, eyes wide. Harry was now beside himself trying to hide his laughter with a violent coughing fit.  
  
"Now see here sir!!" Vernon roared, spit flying as he stood in front of the feinted Dudley menacingly.  
  
James drew himself up to his full height. He was a bit taller than Vernon, but nothing near his width, and he drew his wand. Vernon cowered back his beady eyes wide.  
  
"THAT'S QUITE ENOUGH!!" Mrs. Evans looked furious. "Now both of you stand down!" James put away his wand hesitantly.  
  
"I most certainly will not Madame!" Vernon yelled sounding more confident now since James had lowered his wand.  
  
"Petunia—"  
  
"Why are you rounding on us Mum!" Petunia shrieked, "Not one word to their freak family! Oh don't worry I know why! Because why would you yell at beautiful, smart, talented, lovable, _perfect_ Lily!! And her _perfect_ family!!" Petunia spit the words out like venom.  
  
"Now that's quite enough Petunia!" Mr. Evans intervened.  
  
"Typical! Take her side! I knew you would have!" Petunia then turned on Lily, "And you! I _hate_ you!! Why couldn't you just be _normal_!!" And with that Petunia stormed out of the house, slamming the door in her wake. Lily was standing tall her head held proudly high, her teeth gritted and an unfocused look in her eyes.  
  
A strange feeling came over James one he had not felt since his school days while dating Lily.  
  
"How dare you talk to Lily like that! Take it back!" James roared.  
  
"James. Drop it." Lily responded with such a cold finality that James dropped his wand. She then glared at him, thinking that he was making fun in taking her literally.  
  
Then with great difficulty it seemed, a purple- faced Vernon began to carry Dudley out the door. Fumbling with the doorknob, he finally got it open. With one last glare he slammed the door in the same fashion as Petunia.  
  
The room was dead quiet, filled with an odd ringing. After what seemed to be an eternity to James Mr. Evans cleared his throat.  
  
"Yes, well... at least it was better than last years." James eyes bulged. How could it have been worse?  
  
"So much for a good old family Christmas..." Mrs. Evans sighed. "We haven't had one of those since you were eleven..." She smiled at Lily before turning to James. "And I don't blame you dear... I'm sure you had your reasons. I mean, if it weren't for you, we wouldn't be here today." Mrs. Evans said sniffily. James looked at her confused.  
  
"We'll try to talk some sense into her dear." Mr. Evans resolved.  
  
"But it was all Jam—"Lily started.  
  
"Tish-tosh," Mrs. Evans exclaimed with a wave of her hand. "We'll probably try again at our house sometime. Good- bye Harry, enjoy your presents dear." She smiled and headed out the door.  
  
"Happy Christmas." Mr. Evans tipped his hat and followed his wife. As soon as the door shut, Lily rounded on James face red, looking livid. James gulped and Harry muttered something about chess and hurried up the stairs. 

.....

Oooh... I wonder what that button does, don't you? =D Press it and find out. =) 


End file.
